A Different Kind of Fantasy
by TheMysticMage
Summary: FF6 The evil Empire is planning world dominaton, but will the heroes we all kow and love stop them? Nope. It's time we gave someother game characters a chance. M for later chaps Anime peeps, game peeps, and OCs deal with it .


A Different Kind of Fantasy

Disclaimer: I am not Square Enix, I do not own it or Final Fantasy. If I did own Final Fantasy, it would be alot more random.

This is the story of Final Fantasy 6. A different way to tell it, really.

Instead of the normal chracters we all know and love, there will be replacements. Instead there will be charactrs from other games and stuff in thier places, playing along in the storyline. When a new character comes in, I will give a profile. There will be fancharacters by the way, so sorry that there is if you are a fancharacter hater.

Kefka's stil in here though; it wouldn't be the same without him. I'm just changing most of the playable characters.

Well I hope you enjoy, and I hope you find your favorite character is used!

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

The ancient War of the Magi... When its flames at last receded, only the charred husk of a world remained. Even the power of magic was lost...

In the thousand years that followed, iron, gunpowder, and steam engines took the place of magic, and life slowly returned to the barren land...

Yet now there stands one who would reawaken the magic of ages past, and use its dread power as a means by which to conquer all the world...

...Could anyone truly be foolish enough to repeat that mistake?

It all starts on the outskirts of a town far north called Narshe..

Two men and a woman appear, in mech-like machines.

The first man, wearing a brown suit of armor with blue gloves and boots, says, "There's the city..."

The other man, wearing the same getup, says, "Hard to believe an esper's been found frozen a thousand years after the war of the magi." He then took his mech forward to get a closer view of the city. "Bah! Probably just another wild goose chase..."

The first thought for a second. "I don't know..." he said, turning to the other soldier, "They wouldn't have let us use HER unless they were confident that the information was good."

They both turned to her. She gave a blank stare that showed no emotion.

(Profile)

Ayame

Female

Age 17

Fancharacter

Long, flowing blue hair with a light chestplate, which was blue with a purple trim. She wears similar legplates and boots, and blue wristbands.

"Ah, yes..." said the second soldier, getting closer to her, "Our witch. I hear she fried fifty of our Magitek armored soldiers in three minutes...Kinda makes your skin crawl, don't it?"

The first took a step in his mech and said, "Relax. With that thing on her head, she's a mindless puppet. Girl won't ever breathe unless we say so." He then headed for the town, "We'll approach from the east. Move out!"

And so they went...

When they got to the enterance to Narshe, they were met by silver wolf-like creatures called lobos, with thier trainers; the guards of Narshe. It took a half a minute before the group of three fried them with various beams of fire, ice, and lightning coming from thier mechs. It was a slaughter. On thier way through the town there was more and more bloodshed. Untill they reached a cave. The three walked through untill they reached a gate, which the first soldier stupidly ran into. It broke the gate, but then they were greeted by a sole guard.

"We must protect the mines!" Yelled the guard. HE the nran back and our came a giant snail-like monster but with the slug-like part coming out of a hole in the front.

"Oh no!" yelled the first soldier, "They trained a Lightning Whelk to guard the mines!"

And with that he was zapped. What a noob.

"Wedge, are you allright?" Inquired the second soldier.

"Don't worry Biggs," replied Wedge, "I'm fine. But if we attack it's shell, we'll be in for quite a shock. All of us."

Wedge pressed a few buttons and a beam of fire burst from the front of his mech, singing the slug-part of the Whelk. The beast responded by smacking it's head into Bigg's mech, sending it back a few paces.

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT HIT YOU!" Yelled Biggs.

Ayame, with her blank stare, strode her mech up twards the monster, and released several missles from a compartment on the side at the monster, blowing up all over the thing. THe Whelk fell to the ground wit ha thud.

Biggs and Wedge stared, dumbfounded. "How come she gets a better Magitek Armor than us, huh?!" Mumbled Biggs.

The trio continued on untill they approached something, which they all gave a good look at.

They found a very alrge bird with many, many feather, all different colors, with a red beak and a golden head, as well as a long tail. This creature was frozen in a giant clump of ice.

"So...this is the esper.." Wedge stated while approaching it with the others.

There was then an eerie silence. Wedge and Biggs looked at each other, and then noticed the whole area was glowing blue. There was a flash, and Wedge disappeared.

"Wedge?! WEDGE?!" Yelled Biggs frantically, before he too disappeared with a flash.

Ayame strode up to the creature, and waves of energy began to appear, followed by much electricity, energy bursts, and then, everything went dark for Ayame.

"Ughn!" Uttered Ayame as she fell out of a bed, apparently out of her "trance". "W-...where am I?"

A man wearing all tan with a blue vestglanced at her. "Are you all right?" He helped her up, and then showed her a metal crown-like device with spikes on the inside. "This is called a slave crown. This was on you, and you were under the control of the Empire...of course I doubt you remember this."

(Flashback)

Ayame was in a "Magitek Armor" mech and was frying many soldiers that looked similar to Bigg and Wedge with heat beams. In the background, there was a man with white makeup on his face, short blonde hair, and a court mage uniform who was laughing in the background.

(End Flashback)

"Ahh...my head..." Groaned Ayame, "It hurts..."

The man put a hand on her shoulder and said, "That is to be expected...do you remember anything?"

Ayame started rubbing her head and said "My name is...Ayame. My name is Ayame."

"Good, good," said the man, surprized she remembers something allready.

There were two knocks on the door along with a voice from outside the door, "There's a girl who belongs to the empire being held here. We demand her return!"

"Oh no.." Muttered the man, who didn't hesitate to push Ayame out the back door. "Go this way, through the mines. You must escape! I'll hold them off!"

"But-" said Ayame, interrupted by the man slamming the door. 'Guess there's no choice..' she thought.

Ayame followe a thin path behind the house, inbetween the house's back and one of the many hills that covered Narshe. She went along before finding a bridge that hovered above the lower part of the town, and she got half-way across before she was spotted by Narshe guards.

"Hey, it's that imperial witch!"

'Oh, crap...' she thought. She continued and ran into the entrance to a cave. she followed the pat hto the cave untill Narshe guards caught up with her- on both sides. She was trapped, backing off to the side. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the floor beneath her broke, as she fell to the floor below, losing consciousness.

Yes, I know it was mighty short, and too much like the FF6 storyline, but it gets better as it goes on, and there will be muhc more! I hope you find your favorite character of all time used!

End.


End file.
